Breakout
Raynor's Raiders New Folsom Prisoners |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Gabriel Tosh |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Raynor's Raiders 1 spectre Released prisoners |forces2=New Folsom Prison Security |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Breakout is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is an alternate to Ghost of a Chance, and according to Chris Metzen @ Blizzcon 2010, the canon mission for campaign. History Background New Folsom Prison was a notorious facility used to hold prisoners too valuable or popular to liquidate. The Terran Dominion inherited the prison from the Terran Confederacy and continued to hold political opponents and other critics there.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: New Folsom. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Mission Briefing As the Hyperion approached New Folsom, Gabriel Tosh slipped away early while a heavily encrypted transmission was picked up by Matt Horner. It was Nova, whom Jim Raynor recognized as a Dominion ghost. Nova told him that Tosh was lying, while Tosh (who was still in communication) claimed that Nova "just couldn't handle it". Nova went on to claim that any ghost that became a spectre went on a psychotic killing spree, and Tosh or any freed spectre would do the same thing. Tosh, meanwhile, tried to convince Raynor to cooperate with him, so he could use the spectres against the Dominion. Although Raynor was disappointed that Tosh had not told him his real plans from the start, he was still willing to trust Tosh over a Dominion agent, and the Raiders decided to free the prisoners of New Folsom. Nova tipped off the prison, which enhanced its security.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. The Jailbreak Tosh used his abilities to sneak into the prison to kill the guards and liberate the prisoners, all the while Raynor's Raiders distracted them with a frontal assault. In the confusion, the Raiders secured some nuclear warheads that Tosh used to destroy the guard's forces. A Better Tomorrow thumb|300px|left|Raynor, Horner, and Tosh confer after the mission. Matt Horner saw the freeing of the dissidents as another step toward securing an equitable future for all terrans. However, Gabriel Tosh thought it foolish to have such lofty goals; tyranny could only be succeeded by tyranny, and one could only fight the present enemy. Jim Raynor believed Horner's future would come, but opined that those in the struggle purely for their hatred of Mengsk and Dominion would have no place in it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. After Mission :Main article: ''campaign quotations Aftermath Though they helped with their release, the Raiders were generally distrustful of the spectres. Doctor Ariel Hanson research suggested that, contrary to Nova's claims, the spectres were not monsters.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Gameplay Tosh is permanently cloaked and has three abilities. Psi shield provides invulnerability until the timer runs out or it has absorbed a certain amount of damage. Mind blast damages and stuns enemy units in a small area. Finally, consumption restores energy by draining a friendly unit's life. On normal difficulty, Tosh may use 5 nuclear missiles. He only has 4 on hard. Also, Tosh requires two hits to kill a marine on normal or above, as opposed to one hit on casual. Freeing a prison compound provides additional units. One releases diamondbacks, and the other s. Each time a new group of Raider troops arrive, each freed compound will send one vehicle as reinforcement. There are several hidden back alleyways that Tosh can take to avoid detection or otherwise have an easier task of eliminating enemies, speeding up the mission considerably. To free each compound, use psi shield during the run in and mind blast to disable the enemy. Attack until the shield is reduced to 100 points, and then retreat. Once energy and health are restored through consumption and friendly medics, attack again. Achievements References Category:Wings of Liberty missions